Breaking Neutral Grounds
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Germany wants to get his army past Belgium. However, Britain takes the Treaty of London of 1839 to heart. In other words, nobody messes with Belgium as long as he's around. EngBel.


**Title: Breaking Neutral Grounds  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Characters: Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Britain, France, Russia, Serbia, and Belgium  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #5: Protective  
Rating: T because of language  
Summary: Germany wants to get his army past Belgium. However, Britain takes the Treaty of London of 1839 to heart. In other words, nobody messes with Belgium as long as he's around.  
A/N: For Vanessa. Since I'm using France, who excludes 'h' from any word that starts with it, I wrote like the way he speaks in the English dub. FYI, any word with an (') like 'elp, means the h is silent. France is weird for not pronouncing the h. XD  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

Belgium was surrounded. To her left was Austria, to her right was Hungary, behind her was Prussia, and in front of her stood Germany.

They had never seemed so intimidating, but at the moment, they looked like they wanted to kill her.

"Remember, it's nothing personal," Germany said in a grave voice.

By the looks of his gun, it didn't seem personal to Belgium either.

"Then, why are you here?" she asked.

"Ve need to pass through."

Belgium wasn't one to laugh in serious situations. She may always be a bubbly and cheerful country, but now, she felt so solemn and angry. She could even feel bags forming under her eyes from the stress she was going through.

"Well, remember, I am to stay neutral. Or don't you remember the treaty?"

"Don't think for a second your little boyfriend hasn't considered passing through your country to get to us!" Germany exclaimed.

He was trying not to yell at her, but he needed to demonstrate how much this situation meant to the four of them. A war was about to begin and they needed to move.

"If you are talking about Britain, then he is not my boyfriend. And, unlike you, he has honor and pride and would never go back on his word!" Belgium yelled back.

"Stubborn Belgian," Germany mumbled.

"Dimwitted German," she replied.

"Hey, Belgium, ve hate to break it to you, but ve need to move, vhether you like it or not," Prussia began.

"I suggest you attack from a different point, then," she said.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," Hungary said. She didn't like this at all, trying to boss her friend and all. What she wanted was for Belgium to get out of here, but she had a duty to fulfill. Austria's and her archduke had been murdered. She needed to stand up for her countrymen. She needed to get revenge on the allies of the country that hurt her.

"Tell me, Hungary, how much harder can it possibly get?" Belgium asked. "I thought we were friends."

Hungary looked down at her shoes. "We are. But…this is war and you must understand."

Belgium looked at her with hurt eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I do not understand."

"When your archduke is murdered, then you can come and talk to us about understanding this situation," Austria said. "None of us want to hurt you, Belgium, but if we can't pass, we won't have any other option other than to do so."

Belgium looked around her. They had caught her off guard and didn't even have a gun to defend herself. However, the four nations surrounding her each had a gun, and Prussia and Hungary had a sword that was pointed at her. What could she do?

"Then, if you're going to hurt me, do it quick."

* * *

Britain tapped his foot on the ground impatiently as he waited for France on the top of a small cliff. He swore he loved to slow him down for no apparent reason.

"Excusez-moi, mon ami, mais je suis ici!"

"I know French, you twat! That does not mean you need to speak French in Belgium! And I _know _you're here!"

France laughed. "I just wanted to get a slight giggle out of you, Bretagne," he said.

"Whatever. Honestly, this isn't the time for laughter, not with the Germans trying to get past Belgium."

"Oui, Bretagne is being so concerned about his girlfriend's safety," France said as he touched his hand to his chest. "He will be the prince and she the princess and live 'appily ever after. Is that what you want, mon ami?"

Britain gave him his 'I'm-not-pleased-with-your-bullshit' look. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Second of all, I've never thought of us as a fairy tale folk. And third of all, Belgium is capable of defending herself. We just came for back up."

France just nodded with a devilish smile. He reached for Britain's hand and held it in both of his. "Do not try to deny these feelings you 'old for her. You did not sign that treaty for nothing, much less 'eld the meeting at your capital for 'er independence to be recognized. And please do not tell me your other reasons for fighting are because the Germans' empire is rising and threatening your position as the king of the world."

"You know damn well it's because of that!" Britain exclaimed. "And let go of my hand, you bloody wanker! It should not be held by the likes of you."

France shrugged. "Too bad. I was willing to 'elp play match-maker, but it seems you are not interested. My dear cousin would surely love to 'ear about this, am I right?"

"Whatever you tell her, she won't believe you," Britain said.

"Just admit you'll fight for her."

"Okay, I admit it! Are you happy?"

"See? That was not so difficult."

"I did it so you could shut the hell up, you idiot. Now, moving on, Russia should be around here," Britain said.

"And what about Serbie?"

"Him as well. He _has _to be since he started this. Shooting Austria-Hungary's archduke; he has some nerve."

"Oui, 'e does not show fear of the 'ungarians," France added.

Britain searched for Belgium. He could see everything from where they stood, but the landscape was far from beautiful at the moment. The world was about to shift from harmony to turmoil because of a gunshot. "I see Belgium, but she's not alone," Britain began.

France gasped. "Is that…?"

"No, I think you mean, Are they…?"

They stared at each other for a second. "The Germans!"

"We need to move now," Britain ordered.

"But what about Russie and Serbie?"

"Fuck them! They never got here! We need to help Belgium now!"

"Being rash will not 'elp in our situation, Bretagne!"

"I am the bloody British Empire, for fuck's sake! If anybody should be scared, it should be Germany! Pissing me off like this should be illegal."

"But Bretagne–-"

"Just get ready to attack."

* * *

"Are you sure you vant to do this?" Germany asked.

"You have given me no other choice," Belgium said. "I do not wish to be turned in to Europe's battleground, but you seem to disagree with me."

"Sorry it had to be this vay," Germany said before he nonchalantly waved his hand and dropped it to his side.

It only took a few seconds for her death to arrive. That is what it seemed like. Austria, Hungary, and Prussia were going to attack her, and there was no chance of her surviving three strikes from each side. She knew Germany would give her the fourth and final blow.

If she would try to fight back, she would only meet her death sooner. She was literally out of options.

But then, she heard metal clash against metal and she could breathe again, if only for a second. She was surrounded again, but this time, the four nations that were closer to her were there to help her.

"Bastards! How dare you try to hurt a lady?" Britain shouted, mostly at the men. He was holding back Prussia's sword with his own and held his gun in his free hand to point at him.

"We hope we are not late," Russia said with a smile as he pointed his gun at Germany. He _really _wanted to shoot him.

"You came just in time, mes amis," France assured.

"I was hoping to see you once again, Austria," Serbia said with a wicked smile. "How are you and Hungary holding up? I hope your country's not saddened by your late archduke."

His taunts were cruel enough to set off Austria, but he held his composure the best he could. "Keep talking, and you will be saddened about something as well."

"Must ve do this now?" Germany asked. "Ve have an army that needs to pass."

"You can pass your soldiers through other countries, Germany," Britain said. "Of all those, why Belgium? Didn't we agree she'd stay neutral?"

"You coming to her aid does not look like there is much neutrality."

"Only because you started this."

"Stop acting like a fool and move, or else, I'll use force vithout consideration," Germany threatened.

"You touch one hair on her and you'll feel the wrath of the British Empire!" He was no longer looking at Prussia. His angry expression was aimed directly at Germany.

"How noble of you, fighting for your love, Britain. Fine, I'll feel the vrath your empire has to offer," Germany said.

Britain readied his gun to protect Belgium. "Then, this means war."

And then, the gun shots began.

* * *

**A/N 2: Translations!**

**"Excusez-moi, mon ami, mais je suis ici!" = "Excuse me, my friend, but I am here!" in French**

**Mon ami = my friend in French**

**Oui = Yes in French**

**Bretagne = the French pronounciation of Britain**

**Russie = the French pronounciation of Russia**

**Serbie = the French pronounciation of Serbia**

**Mes amis = my friends in French**

***Prussia and Germany are Germans, so they say their W's like V's when they speak in English. **

**The translations are according to Google translate, so if I got something wrong, correct me, please!**

This is how it all went down in my head, but I did research and found out Britain went to war because of Germany's threat of a growing empire (mostly), and because of Germany going through Belgium to get to France, which was a giant no no since that meant Belgium would not be neutral anymore. I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, please; support is love!

**-Auto-**


End file.
